Goldie Clemmons
'Marigold Athena Jeanette "Goldie" Clemmons '''is a main character on the TV show, ''The New Normal. She first appeared in the Pilot . She is the mother of Shania and David Sawyer and Bryan Collins's surrogate. She is portrayed by Georgia King. Biography Goldie is a single mother who recently moved from Ohio to California with her daughter Shania. She had Shania when she was 15 and calls her "the best accident ever." Goldie wants to study to be a lawyer. She is doing the surrogacy for the money, which she plans to use to go to law school. As a baby, her mother ran away leaving her with her grandmother. She is 24 years old. Jane (Goldie's grandmother) had Goldie's mother when she was 18. Goldie gives birth to Sawyer Collins in episode 22, interrupting Bryan and David's wedding to announce that her water broke. Season One Pilot In the Pilot, Goldie is first shown in a car with her daughter Shania and her grandmother Jane, who talks badly about a lesbian couple walking down the street. She then walks into her house where she discovers her husband in bed with another girl and tells him that it's over. When she tells her grandmother about it Jane walks inside and Goldie asks Shania, if she ever wanted to go anywhere else and her daughter answers with "Hawaii". So she steals the car and just drives away. They end up in California, where she tells her daughter about her dream about becoming a lawyer, but she doesn't have any money, so she decides to become a surrogate - she asks for a gay couple, because of what her grandmother said. She meets with Bryan and David and is immediately ready to do the operation. When David has troubles with the thoughts of becoming a dad she tells him that he's gonna be a great one. After the operation she receives a lawyer-suit from Bryan and David. The episode ends with Goldie looking at the pregnancy test's results. Sofa's Choice Baby Clothes Obama Mama Nanagasm Bryanzilla The Godparent Trap Para-New Normal Activity Unplugged Pardon Me The Goldie Rush Stay-at-Home Dad Relationships Clay Clemmons Main Article: Goldie-Clay Relationship Clint Main Article: Goldie-Clint Relankbnmnmn,mmntionship Trivia *Her mother was 18 when she was born. *She dyes her hair. (Baby Clothes) *She dropped out of high school. (Baby Clothes) *She doesn't have a car. (Pilot) *She gave birth to Shania in a Rite Aid bathroom and paid 50 cents to get into the bathroom. (Pilot) *Her mom wanted to abort her. (Obama Mama) *Jane stole her voting ballot in 2008. (Obama Mama) *She has made many of Shania's costumes including her pretend-wedding dress (Bryanzilla), her Honey Boo Boo dress (Para-New Normal Activity), her pilgrim costume (Unplugged), and her Cher costume (The XY Factor). *She was born on a porch. (Bryanzilla) * Shania pleaded with her to not accept Clay's proposal to remarry. * She kept Clay in her daughter's life * At the end of the series Goldie grounds Shania for running away, and says that othh her and Clay are going to ground her. Gallery The-new-normal-utah oPt.jpeg Goldie.jpg 0.jpg Doldie.jpg Cute.jpg The-new-normal-review article story main.jpg Nup.jpg The-New-Normal-NBC-Sofas-Choice-6.jpg The-New-Normal-Andrew-Rannells-Justin-Bartha1.jpg The-new-normal.jpg Baby clthes.jpg Thenewnormal.png The-new-normal-review article story main.jpg Naw.jpg Janegoldie.jpg The new normal bartha rannels a l.jpg IMG 1441.JPG IMG 1442.JPG IMG 1448.JPG IMG 1450.PNG IMG 1451.PNG Nanagasm32.JPG Nanagasm21.JPG Nanagasm1.JPG ObamaMama18.JPG ObamaMama14.JPG ObamaMama12.JPG ObamaMama10.JPG ObamaMama9.JPG ObamaMama4.JPG ObamaMama2.JPG Obama mama 12.jpeg Obama mama 8.jpeg Obama mama 7.jpeg Pilot21.JPG Pilot19.JPG Pilot18.JPG Pilot14.JPG Pilot12.JPG Pilot8.JPG Pilot3.JPG Sofas Choice18.JPG Sofas Choice15.JPG Sofas Choice8.JPG Baby Clothes8.JPG Baby Clothes7.JPG Baby Clothes6.JPG Baby Clothes4.JPG Bryanzilla25.JPG Bryanzilla21.JPG Bryanzilla13.JPG Bryanzilla11.JPG Bryanzilla10.JPG Bryanzilla9.JPG Bryanzilla8.JPG Bryanzilla4.JPG The Godparent Trap 22.JPG The Godparent Trap 18.JPG The Godparent Trap 17.JPG The Godparent Trap 15.JPG The Godparent Trap 11.JPG The Godparent Trap 9.jpg 107 05.jpg Pardon Me24.JPG Pardon Me23.JPG Pardon Me19.jpg Pardon Me18.jpg Pardon Me16.jpg Pardon Me13.jpg Pardon Me12.jpg Pardon Me10.jpg Pardon Me7.jpg Pardon Me6.jpg Pardon Me4.jpg Pardon Me3.jpg Pardon Me2.jpg Goldie Rush 28.jpg Goldie Rush 18.jpg Goldie Rush 16.jpg Goldie Rush 9.jpg Goldie Rush 6.jpg Goldie Rush 5.jpg Goldie Rush 3.jpg Stay At Home 29.png Stay At Home 24.png Stay At Home 8.jpg Quotes Main Aritcle: Goldie's Quotations Navigational